NoThiNg LiKe iT
by The NeveRendiNg DarKneSS
Summary: she wanted her prince charming but she got beast on the bike...will they learn to love each other or it will be the end of their 'story'...r&r hao


Well here is another story by ME!!!

I hope you will like this story! And if you don't just stop reading it!!! PLEASE don't flame me HARD because I am new at this!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King only my stories!

meeting

1st chapter

"Hi, my name is Sarah Davey and I have 17 years…I have medium black hair, blue eyes, …I'm born in January the 6th by the way winter is my favorite season of the year…hmmm…I love horror stuff, alternative music, black color…but inof about me…I would like to tell you my story how I met my prince charming!He is not ordinary guy you would meet on the street and he suterenly isn't perfect…at least not for me! For me perfect man would look like this…cute black hair, beautiful sea eyes, the smile that can melt even ice, gorges body not to macho not to skinny, to have great personality hmmm…to be funny, have humor, to be modest, to be nice with people and get along with them, and first of all never to hurt anyone…real prince on the horse…BUT NOOOOO! I got beast on the bike!!! That guy I suppose to call my boyfriend is totally different from my wish! he have BIG brown hair it goes to his waist and DAMN he look like girl with it, most dark eyes I ever saw, when those black eyes look at you with that cold glare he all the time have on his face your heart can stop in a second. Only his body is perfect…yeah not TO macho not skinny. His personality…I don't want to talk about it…it's inof to say that it's scary! No one in whole town don't want to anger him especially to be on his black list! Sometimes I want just to leave him and never hear from him again, But I'm scared what he might do to me!...because I saw what he do to people who don't obey him…when I was younger I was real bitch, who liked to mess with everyone, to get in fights and to insult people…But everything changed when I met him…Who wont be scared of him when he beat up one man only because he asked him "excuse me, do you know how much time is it?"…oh yeah just to say that man is now in coma……..Only one thing that bound me to him is my love for him…(_ok I don't know how or why do I love him but...) _and 'his for me'…ok I'm lying I don't even know if he really loves me or not…oh well inof talking about boring stuff…My story begins!" "It all started…"

"I was working in one café as waitress! It was normal day of summer! I was cleaning table when few boys to be exact 5 of them enter café! They set near the table where I was cleaning!

"Waiter hey WAITER!!!" one of them was calling someone of employs to order something for them but he was looking at me so I guess he was talking to me!

I left what I was doing and walk to the table they were siting. I toke out one little notebook

And pencil ready to write down their order. Standing near them I could tell they are really beautiful and sexy five guys. One who called me have purple hair and cold purple eyes, other one have blue spiky hair and blue eyes just as I wanted to my perfect guy to have, third on have green hair and really cute green eyes he look like he is youngest one there...ok next there were also two guys who look identical, those two are twins I bet…but one really got on my eye! He had big brown hair… I couldn't se clearly his face because he is looking through window on his other side (opposite of mine) oh well…But I can see his twin he have too brown hair only it's shorter…it's a little over the shoulders, beautiful dark brown eyes fill with happiness…_"Dam I cant blush in front of them….But they are cute ahh…stop that"_I stopped my thoughts before I get red all over my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked them still holding notebook and pencil trying not to look at them!

"Yeah maybe next time to get here earlier!!!" said that guy with purple hair.

"_Ah what arrogance I am totally removing him from my "favor list"!_ One of things I hate most in the world is arrogant people. They think that whole world is turning around them and that they are center of the world.

"Oh come on Ren be nicer to a girl" guy with shorter brown hair said smiling to me. I blush again looking at him and his smile.

"_DAM he have beautiful and sexy smile…__**Oh come on not again**_" I thought, not wanting him to stop smiling

"Why should I Yoh? She didn't come here quickly…I mean come on I can't wait her all day!" answered guy Ren pointing his finger at me…_Damn how much I would like to cut his finger now….that fucking arrogant asshole…_

"Oh Ren she come 3 minutes after u called!!!" answer green hair guy trying to calm baby Ren.

"Ehem…can you order now…PLEASE!?" I asked them before that Ren guy don't angry me more than he already have.

"Oh sure…sorry about Ren's acting he's really not in the mood today. So don't mind him…" "HEY" "…by the way I'm Horo Horo!" said guy with blue hair winking and smiling at me…he was nice so I smiled back.

"Soooo….what would you like to order?" I asked again getting tired of this…I mean it's been over 10 minutes I'm dragging with them just to get their order.

"Oh come on guys lets order already I'm hungry!" "Yeah me too" suggested boy with Green hair…and Horo Horo agree

"Ok let's see I would like one piece of pizza and bottle of coca-cola" ordered Yoh looking at many

"I would like…hmmm…one hot chocolate and pizza!!!" said 'boy' with green hair

"Good choice Lyserg…hot chocolate is really good choice" smiled Yoh pointing at picture of hot chocolate on the many "hmmm…maybe I should order one too"

"_Lyserg…lyserg that's his name..It's cute like him…"_

"I want hamburger…no, no, no make it two hamburgers and sprite!" said Horo Horo thinking what should he order…He rise his head up now looking at me "so what do you think I should do?" he smiled at me again waiting for my answer "err well I don't know it's your choice!" I answered looking at this really weird and funny guy thinking is he always like this….

"Horo first order one hamburger then if you are still hungry order another one" suggested Ren with his "I know everything" look on his face…

"Oooohhhh….but I want to order two hamburgers…but if I order two I won't have inof money for that new thing I want to buy!!!" Horo said with cute accent of a baby and a look of a puppy….I couldn't resist him so I said….

"Look Horo if you really want second hamburger I will buy you…ok!?" I asked wanting this "torture" to end...

"YEAH sure…thanks"…answer Horo Horo with biggest grin I ever saw.

"Good…so did everyone ordered?" I start to look at that and I realize that "mysterious" guy didn't…

"So what would he like?"

"Hey dude what you want?" asked Horo Horo pushing a little that guy who I thought was sleeping…

Total silence…I don't know what's with that guy but he's totally anti-social person…And little creepy.

"Hey H.?...girl asked you something!?

"Come on dude say something…don't be in bad move just because she died…u know that will happened sooner or later!"

"He meant that we couldn't do anything about it we miss her too but we can't bring her back now…come on Hao…sheer up!!!

"Shut up!!" he murmed in his chin…I bearily heard him.

"_Wait, that guy is in bad mood? They lost someone? Who died? who was she? his name is Hao!? cute name…they knew she will die?...aaaaaahhhhh I'm losing my mind_

"sooo…he don't want anything?" now I really got lost in their conversation

"I want bear!!!"He sad with low voice but really powerful….

"errr…….you sure?" I asked looking at that guy really knowing that he's not in the mood for bear…I mean I know he will surely get drunk and go make trouble where ever he is... _**"but why do you care?"**__ "I don't know?!"_ **"**_**maybe because you are falling for him!"**_

I, I….no that's not true!!" I whisper to my self not believing it…yeah I know I like him. I mean he's cute to me…but that I'm falling for him…that I cant admit _**"well I think you do…" **__"but how can I? I just saw this guy first time in my life…." "__**maybe because…" **__"Oh SHUT UP…I'll think later__**"**_

"HEY I said bring me a bear…didn't you heard me u bitch!?" he asked now looking at me with his dark eyes and to tell you the truth I really god scared….so to don't make any problems I just nodded and run off to get their order.

After 15 minutes I came back bringing their order…

I put their mile on the table serving to them looking their expressions….

"Here you go! you need something else?" I asked with low voice feeling really bad…don't know why but I'm feeling like I need to get out of this place.

"No you may go….oh by the way please bring the bill later so we can pay!!!"

"Ok" I answer leaving them….I walked to the other side of café to my friend Mimi hugging her.

"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked hugging me too and sitting on the chair.

"Oh I don't know I guess I don't feel very well…."

"Did that jerk with long hair said to you something that you are feeling bad now?" she asked me looking at their table start pissing off…Mimi is my best friend on this whole world and she don't like when I'm not in good mood…she loves me very much and I love her…actually I don't know how would I live without her she is everything to me.

"Nah he didn't, like I said I just don't feel very well" I smiled…I lied to her only because I don't want her to make some kind of mess here and then to get fired…both of us!...yeah boss said it "If you girls make any more trouble here YOU WILL BE FIRED!!!"… "Ok then, go home and I'll tell boss that you're sick! ok?" she said pushing me toward the locker room…I opened my locker getting my stuff while Mimi yelled to me something from other part of the hall … something "Kitchen…I…tell…you!?" ok so changing my self in to a normal cloths…well normal for me!...and putting makeup on…I looked at myself in to a mirror to see how I look…well for me nice…usual black mini skirt with chains on it, black shirt with skeleton… black army boots…black makeup (on my lips and all over my eyes)! All black…I'm total black-metal bitch and I'm proud of it :p …. "Well I'm done" I smiled grabbing my bag and start walking to a kitchen to see what Mimi want to tell me…when I get out of locker room all people even those five guys were watching me….I think some of them got scared…hart attack…kidding….Hmmm I wonder what they thought when they saw me like this…but I know for sure that I'm for now center of cafe… "Err…don't mind me people just continue what ever you are doing….have a nice time…hehehe…" I smiled at everyone and then run in to a kitchen…

"Hey Mimi I'm here what do you want to tell me?...Mimi?" I yelled entering the kitchen but when I didn't get an answer I start to look around to find her….and I did, she was under one cooker….I wonder what was she doing there? I mean she never goes near those things…

"err…hey what the hell are you doing?" I asked her getting closer still trying to figure out why is she under that…thing!?

"Oh I lost my ring…-and you think that it's under that cooker?-yeah I saw it!" Ok I was now more confused than ever…how in the world she lost the ring when it was on her finger…she couldn't just like that become anorexic so that stuff can slip from her that easily…right?... "I GOT IT!!!" she yelled standing up….damn I wish she didn't!!! I started to laugh like manic pointing at her face trying not to suffocate myself with my laughter….after I calmed down a little I try to ask her "wh…hahaha…what..haha…happened…haha…to…hahaha…your…haha…face…hahaha…?" yeah I knew what happened but still it was funny…she still don't know! Pore thing….. "what?...what's wrong? why are you pointing at my face? Sarah…?" Still laughing I opened my bag and got my little mirror…I give her mirror to see what is so funny…when she looked herself at the mirror she started to scream as loud as she can….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….Oh my God I look like….."before she could continue her yelling I put my hand on her mouth to stop her…."shhhh….stop it Mimi you know what boss said no more trouble….so be quite!" I manage to say before one girl entered to see what this noise is all about…"Umm hey you two, is everything alright?" she asked while looking around trying to figure out the problem.

"Umm….yup everything's fine" I answered with BIG grin on my face hoping she won't call boss…."Oh ok then...bye!" she said leaving

"WOW…we are not "dead"…."smiled Mimi looking at me "- well not yet" I smiled too

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked curies looking at her whit my "what????????" look "Well I found out about that guy you like….so what do you wanna know???" she asked me smiling "Oh that well we'll talk later. I'm tired ok?" I don't know why but I didn't care for anything at this moment like I'm dieing "Ok then se ya later…go now" she smiled at me then saying goodbye I left.

I walked out of the kitchen and again all people were staring at me like they never saw human in their life….I didn't mind for them so I just past all that people as fast as I could…while I was passing by those guys I saw that they were looking too…but most of all "him" he was looking… _"Oh my God my heart is beating faster….why?". _I stopped looking and I left….

_Meanwhile_

"Hey was that girl we ordered from" asked Horo Horo looking that way she passed

"Yeah I guess…."smiled Yoh "Hmm I didn't even thought she was alternative-Yeah me to dude" Horo Horo nodded "Hmm so what? 1 I still don't like her!" added Len with his I don't care voice "I think she's ok" said Lyserg with a small smile on his lips

"Oh so did we finished?" asked Yoh looking at the table "Yeah" they all nodded

"ok so we can go?" asked Lyserg standing up "Wait I'm just going to pay, I'll be right back" said Yoh walking to paydesk.

"Hey excuse me, can I pay?" asked Yoh that girl he saw before…one who hugged that girl Sarah…Mimi. "Um sure that will be '…."he took out the money and handed to her "thank you and come again…-um I was just wondering can you give this to that girl Sarah next time you see her?!" he give her one small paper which she accepted "Ok I will" she smiled at him….."When they left Mimi looked at the paper she was holding… "I don't know why but I think from now on everything will be different… _and I hope in the better way……"_

_**To be continued…**_

So how was it? Good/bad??/ please review and tell me………..

I hope next chapter I will update soon but I don't promise anything….

Well till next time……….

_**NeverRendiNgDarKneSS**_


End file.
